


It's Upon Boss to Teach You Some Manners

by ArceeGeorgia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (Belgium shipping them shush), (we all do), A Bit of Roleplay, Blindfolds, Consensual Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Moaning, Passionate Sex, Romano's colourful vocabulary, Romano-loves-that, Romano-talking-in-spanish(for a bit), Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Spain-loves-that, dont-know-what-else-to-put-here, drinking-but-not-even-to-the-point-of-being-tipsy, pirate-Spain-is-a-sexy-Spain, some hair-pulling, wet dream (almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceeGeorgia/pseuds/ArceeGeorgia
Summary: Lovino walks into Emma and Antonio digging through some old stuff during their monthly cleaning routine,although he didn't expect some old clothes to make him have some wild fantasies about the certain ex Spaniard pirate...
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	It's Upon Boss to Teach You Some Manners

"What the fuck is all of this?"

Lovino thought this would be an okay morning.For example,he would wake up,do that he needed to do,have Antonio get under his every inch of his skin and,in general,annoy and swear at everyone.So,when he returned from the market,his hands full of grocery bags,he expected to find the living room tidy and empty.

Instead,he was met with a messy room,as lots of clothes were laying around and a very unexpected sight...

"Hola,Lovi!"

"Hola my ass!Care to answer my question?"Romano commented as he advanced towards the Spaniard.

"It's our cleaning routine of the month and as we were getting some stuff out of the storage we found the chests and bags in which we had put our old clothes in and because,let's say,nostalgia hit we decided to put them on!"a voice said.

Lovino turned his head around to see a very energetic Emma throwing a pile of clothes off of her on the floor,standing up and walking towards him.

"Why you're here?And what where you doing under all those clothes you threw away?"

"I'm here to help,Lovino,but I mostly came here to visit.Also,it's really nice to go through our old clothing"Belgium replied,her smile not going away,taking some bags off of Romano and made her way to the kitchen.

"No!It's nice for that bastard and for you to go through bastard's clothes.Like you do now,wearing his linen shirt."

"I'm only wearing it because it's green and you know I like that colour.If you want to wear Antonio's clothes all you have to do is ask."she winked.

"I DON'T WANT to wear his fucking shirts or anything!"

"Oh,Lovi~,you look like a little tomato!"Antonio commented with a bright smile on his face.

"I certainly don't look like it..."

Romano looked away,avoiding the Spaniard's eyes as he felt his cheeks burning from embarrassement.Antonio took a step closer to the Italian,reached his hand towards him and brushed his bangs off of his eyes.As if out of insticts,Lovino smacked Toni's hand away from him and followed Belgium to the kitchen.

"You better change your 1400s clothes by the time I put the things away!"

"Si,mi amigo"

"Don't call me that"

"Si,mi corazon."

"Don't call me that either!"

* * *

"And here I thought that you might listen to me..."

Lovino leaned on the door,his arms loosely crossed against his chest.Not only had Antonio carried on with this 'fashion show',but he had magically dragged Emma and Louis into this.The others didn't even seem to stop as the three of them were constantly commenting the rest and kept passing other garments to them.

"Do I look stupid with this sobrero?"Louis asked.

"Not quite sure...Why don't you try this one!?"Emma suggested,taking off the hat Luxembourg had and replaced it with modern brown one.

Louis turned around and made a couple of steps towards a body mirror and had a look at himself.

"You're not completely wrong...It brings out my eyes!What do you think,Romano?"

"I think it brings out your stupidity.I thought Emma wouldn't succeed in dragging you along..."

"What makes you say that?"Louis asked,raising an eyebrow,funnily questioning him.

"Well,in case you haven't notice all this time,your _influence_ upon them is...magical...I mean,if you manage to hold her back about something,then that jerk will be held back too.By the way,where is he?"

Lovino turned his head around,in search of the Spaniard.

"It has been quite a time since he disappeared somewhere."

"What do you mean?Why did-"

"Lo siento for the wait,amigos!"

Everyone turned around,facing the top of the staircase upon which they saw Antonio wearing something he hadn't worn in literally centuries.He was wearing a-what seems to be an old fashioned and very aged like-simple white shirt,whose first two buttons were undone,a dark brown pair of pants with a black belt wrapped around his waist.Hanging from a light belt-like thing on his waist area,there was a sword in its case but it was kind of covered by the long red coat hanging from his shoulders and reaching down to his knees.His usual black boots weren't missing.

By the time the small group of three's attention was drawn to him,he skillfully called forth his weapon from the swordcase and,at the same time,he untied his hair,letting them fall just an inch above his shoulder.

Luxembourg whistled seductively to him in a funny way,as Antonio made his way down the stairs with apparent grace.

"Looking good in that pirate costume..."

"Watch it,Lousy!"Antonio replied,with a stern face but he quickly laughed it off.

'I think it was good timing that you decided to let your hair grow long.Looking pretty sexy!"Emma commented.

"Muchas gracias!"Toni said,winking at her,as he took off his coat and held it with two finger behind him.

"Careful with your wording,Emma...We'll have an angry Italian just a few feet away from us.Lovino,what do you think?"

Romano didn't answer.In fact,he hadn't heard the question at all.His mind was in his own world,where he and his boyfriend were,without anyone else.He wouldn't admit it but Antonio as a pirate was very hot.He didn't know why...It couldn't be the clothing only!He had seen him as a pirate many,many times.But for some,unknow to him,reason,he was...longing.Toni,now,wasn't just his casual,happy and carefree self.He was something more.

He was passionate,dangerous, _lustful..._ It drove Lovino crazy.The more he was looking at him,the more his desire was growing.He wanted to feel Antonio's arms around his waist.He wanted to feel his hands travel across his body.He wanted his light and teasingly and passionate kisses on his neck.He wanted his body to collide with his mate's.He wanted all of this,all of him.

The Italian was out of his thoughts quickly because of two things.One,he slapped himself out of his fantasies.Two,Emma was waving her hands to his face,calling his name.

"Earth to Romano,are you here?"

"What?What is it?"Lovino asked,shaking his head a bit.

"Louis asked you something and all you are doing is stare at Antonio."Belgium replied,confused.

Nevertheless,her confused expression turned into a big silly smile,making her raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You've been daydreaming"

"No!"

"Oh,you've been daydreaming something about him."Emma pointed at the Spaniard."And don't try to deny it!You looked like you were steps away from drooling!"

"Che palle!I wasn't daydreaming about that bastard and I was definitely not ready to drool.You know what.All this,is bullshit!I'm out of here!"

Lovino kicked a chair out of his way,making a path towards his room upstairs,never ceasing his complains.While climbing the stairs,Antonio asked:"You never told us how I look,Lovi~!"

"You look idiotic just like back in the day.Now,fuck off!"

Then,a loud bang of Lovi's door was heard.Everyone sighed and began chuckling about what had taken place...

"Why he has to be so mean?I mean,he can't actually hide such things pretty easily and he knows that we know!"Emma pouted,although with a smile on her face.

"Don't act like you didn't expect him to behave like that,Emma!"Antonio added."But,worry not,my friend.Boss knows what he should do when it's necessary."

* * *

Romano was walking around the room,doing many things such as cleaning (most of it was based on what it will not risk his health and what it's needed to be thrown away asap) and doing some work that was almost obligatory for his boss.After much working,he threw a jacket he found on the floor,on his bed and dropped his entire weight on his chair and began looking at his paperwork.

Imaginery as it might seem,Lovino was so focused on his work that he didn't hear someone entering and locking the door of his room.

"What are you doing ,Lovi?"

"Can't you see,bastard?I'm...working"he replied,yawning.

"You should go to sleep.You seem pretty tired."

"Don't need"

"Lovi..."

"I'm not listening to you"

Antonio stepped forward and towered over the Italian.He grabbed the Italian's chin,making him face him,his eyes piercing through the eyes of his captive...

"Leave it and rest"

Romano slammed his papers on his desk and slapped Spain's hand away,kicking his chair back.

"You don't order me about anything"

Spain,in the blink of the eye,threw every single item that was on the desk and before Romano could even react,he was found pinned down to the desk.He thought if he had to make the younger go sleep,maybe he would have to make him tired as well...

"Let go of me,bastard!"

"Ah,ah,ah!You don't expect me to let you go like that without a punishment for disodeying my orders...Don't worry,though.Boss is in a good mood,so it will be light..."

"What does that even-"

Lovino's statement wasn't finished as his lips were attacked by and locked with his captor's,The kiss was passionate and _angry_.When a little chance was given,Antonio managed to separate his lover's lips and stuck his tongue inside the Italian's mouth and moved it around,exploring every part of the inside.

Spain's hands started travelling down his body,undoing his shirt evilly slow,causing the Italian to make small,soft moan as he tried to somehow cling to his lover.When the shirt was totally undone,Antonio broke the kiss,made the other sit up and abruptly took the latter's shirt off,attacking his neck without warning,making Lovino to quickly bring a hand to his mouth in order to muffle the moaning sound that escaped.

The kisses that were imprinted on his neck felt so hot that it felt like they were actually burning his flesh like an iron.He felt like he wanted to push him away,however,he was completely at their mercy.

"Antonio..."

"Yes..."Antonio said seductively,without stopping himself from making hickeys on Lovino's shoulder blade.

"St..stop..."

"Or else,what?"

Antonio stopped what he was doing and took a step back to glance at his prey.Lovino wasn't sure enough if he should say what he wantedor leave him do what he desired.He grew up some more courage,looked him in the eyes and said:"Or else hurry up"

Spain was surprised to hear something like that,even though his expression didn't give away such emotion.He raised an eyebrow,as he took another step backwards,watching the hot mess Romano was and a small nasty grin was formed on his face.The older's hands were brought to his black belt,patiently undoing it and he got it off of his pants.

"I believe that I taught you and showed you and lifestyle in order to behave.Instead,you're being naughty...I think I need to teach you some manners..."

Lovino's eyes shot wide open and threw himself of his chair,breathing heavily.He looked hastily around the room,very confused.

' _What the hell happened?'_ he thought to himself.Without noticing,he began feeling his body and neck in search of spots or something.He jogged to his wardrobe mirror and made a thorough search.No bruises,no hickeys in sight.He sighed in relief.However,he felt like he was burning up and many places upon his neck were 'scortching' hot.

"At least,it was all a dream..."

Lovino reassured himself with that statement.Yet,he was...diappointed?Betrayed by himself maybe?Nonsense!That was just a stupid dream.However,it was so real.It was as if whatever he saw in the dream was reality.And all that was taken from him...He was cockblocking himself even in a fucking dream!

He sat at the edge of the bed,remembering every part of his little fantasies.As the dream was playing again and again and the constant replays of Spain skillfully making him a mess like it was something out of a habit were more 'important details',Lovi's cheeks were growing more and more red and burning.He...didn't know how he should react.Hw was relieved this hadn't occured in reality but he was...excited.His stupid desire was threatening to overcome him.Let's say he was stubborn enough to let this happen though...

The Italian forced himself up and started walking out of the room,slapping himself out of his thoughts.In a matter of seconds,he's in the living room and specifically near the table where different alchohol bottles were.He picked a random one up,opened it,threw the damn cap,jolted down a very generous amount of it and headed back to his room.

While he was making his way back,a loud shattering sound was heard from Antonio's room.Without much thinking and before he realised what he had done,Lovino entered.

"What the heck happened?"

"Lo siento,Lovi!I was putting away some stuff and I didn't really noticed that vase and I ended up knocking it over."Antonio replied,forming an uncomfortable smile and scratching the back of his head.

"Hold up!"Romano said,placing the bottle on Toni's desk"You mean to tell me that your stupid ass did not notice the big ass junk you call a vase?"

"I think that's what I told you...Si"

"How?"

Antonio just laughed and proceeded to gather the broken pieces and throw them to the dust bin.

"It was quite problematic,I must admit."

"Your existence is quite problematic but we cannot do anything about it now,right?"

"I guess you're right,mi corazon..."Spain said,paying no mind to Romano.

"I have told you many times not to call me that!"

Lovino turned his face away in order to avoid Tonio's gaze.The latter chuckled and stood by his desk,organising some of his work into folders.At some point,he felt Lovino's eyes on him and he questioned:"Is there anything you want to comment,Romano?"

"I see you still wear those clothes..."

"Si,I missed wearing such garments so I decided to cherish the moment."Antonio replied,not facing him.

"I had favourite ones too but you don't see me wear them now.It's crazy..."

Antonio turned around,placing his hands on his desk,watching his amore up and down,with an excited expression.

"If the fashion king says so..."

"What'd you say?"Romano asked,death-glaring at him.

"Lovi,there is no need to always act like a puta all the time."

"Who the fuck you dare call a puta,bastard!?"

"I don't mean it the way you received,Romano...I meant that,sometimes,you have to say exactly what you want without any attempt to hide it.Let's start practising!Question one:How do I look?"

"With your eyes..."

"No,Romi.That is not the answer but I see that my question wasn't understandable enough."

Spain reached for his chair and sat down on it backwards,put his arms on the back of the chair and continued:"Do I arouse?Or,at least,make you have wet dreams?"

Lovino was taken by surprise when he heard his boyfriend's question.He was confused and ready to laugh,yet,he was shook.Shook that Antonio had somehow found out what his dirty thoughts were about and he didn't even know for real if that was a joke or he really,in some way,knew.The Italian shook his head and began chuckling,deciding he would play it cool...

"Don't you think that you're overconfident?You are far from being called sexy."

"Is that it?"

"Yes!I think I already told you that you look stupido.So,I don't know why we are having this idiotic conversation"

"Will you give me an answer?"

"No because this is ridiculous!I'm out of here!"

Lovino began walking towards the door when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist and another one under his chin,both making him being pressed against Antonio's body.

"You're putting a very nice act,my little Lovino.But you always forget that I can understand what you're feeling or maybe,I know what you desire..."Antonio whispered in his ear.

"L.Let me go,jerk!"

"Say it,Romano.You want me to claim you.You want me to fulfill any possible fantasy of yours."

Toni's hand forced Lovino to turn his head around and face him:"And trust me.I'm very capable of everything.So why don't you leave Boss take care of his student?"

Spain didn't give much of a choice to Lovino,since the former pressed hot and passionate kisses on his neck,whilst his right hand began unbuttoning his lover's shirt in a slow pace and his left arm travelled down his waist.Lovino wanted to,in one way,escape from his pleasure 'prison' and he tried not to voice his moans and prevent his lover from having his way with him.Nonetheless,he wanted to expirience every part of it,to be treated like an award,a slave under his Spanish conqueror.

They had been in such situation a few times before but this time,for Lovino,was different.Mainly because Spain was different.Hw wasn't his carefree self.He was passionate,willing,angry and full of lust.Romano knew that he was going to play the Spaniard's game,since he wasn't in a position to actually refuse and he wouldn't be fast enough as he could sense Spain's erection against his butt and his own as well to grow more intense,giving him the hint that their little game was soon to start.

Once Antonio had undone his lover's shirt,his right hand went down to the younger's pants,unbuckling his belt enough for him to allow himself to reach the waist band of the latter's underwear,placing two figures right upon his front right hip,starting to teasingly and sensually rubbing it.

Lovino managed to hold back a whimper and made an attempt to hold his breath even,as he threw his head back,allowing the other to have more access to his neck.

Antonio saw the little impact his moves had on him and he grinned a bit.A moment later,he implanted more kisses on his neck,to the point that the first purple spots made their appearance upon the Italian's neck.Suddenly,everything stopped.Antonio withdrew himself and walked in front of Lovino,watching him up and down,the lust in his eyes never fading away.Lovino managed to lock eyes with his captor,his own eyes giving away the desire and longing.Antonio moved forward,his hand cupping Lovino's cheek and lock their lips in a gentle,at first,then passionate kiss.

In no time,the Spaniard had pinned his little captive to the wall,placing his leg in between Romano's legs,his knee brushing up against his erection.All this time,the kiss never broke,until Spain began kissing Romano's neck once again.

"S.Stop..."

"We are just getting started,my little tomato.And trust me,I have been patient with you ever since I got a hold of you and even more when you were a teenager,me holding back was quite a challenge.So,I am more than able to wait a little more to make you completely at my mercy...Answer me another question,though.How much ready are you to be claimed?"

Lovino didn't answer quickly.Instead,he placed his hands on Antonio's shirt,unbuttoning it and,once done,he allowed his hands to run up from his chest to his cheeks,capturing the other's lips with his own and then he whispered:"I'm at your service,Boss..."

Spain kissed Romano's lips and lifted him up,feeling his legs wrapping around his waist and headed for the bed,where he threw his boyfriend and climbed upon him.Romano lifted himself a bit so as to rip off Spain's shirt as well as press kisses on his chest.Antonio brought their lips together and,from a pocket of his pants,he took out a small,thin,silk red cloth.While kissing,he unfolded it,brought it to Lovino's eyes and tied it tightly around his mate's head before pinning him down to the sheets.Romano was about to say something but Spain interrupted him:"From now on,you are to listen to my orders...Boss needs to teach you some lessons..."

Antonio pressed his hands against Lovino's wrists and he left to leave small marks and bites from the collarbone and he went all the way down until he reached the Italian's midsection.Lovino bit his bottom lip in an attempt to choke back his moan causing himself to draw blood.He felt afraid,however,he was excited and liked the way Antonio acted.Plus,even though he wouldn't say it out loud,he trusted him.Thus,he had to be patient for anything that would follow...

Spain stopped.He got up on his knees and began taking his pants and underwear off,while admiring his little piece of work he had made on the younger's body,that seemed to be 'generous' details upon a canvas.When he got totally stripped down,he removed Lovino's pants and tossed them,along with his,on the floor.

His hand,then,was brought to Lovino's underwear's waist band.He lifted it a bit and released it with no delay,letting it smack its owner's skin,having him tense a little.He formed a mischievious smile,seeing the reaction of his mate.But also grinned,having seen a little stain of precum in the front of his underwear.

"Never expected you to be _that_ excited...especially when we haven't even started..."

"S.Shut it,bastard..."

The Spaniard leaned down and kissed him as he took off his underwear,tossing it aside.While kissing,he licked Lovi's lips and having gotten the message,the Italian parted his lips,granting him access to explore every part of his mouth,as their tongues fought for dominance.The fight didn't last long because Romano gave up the effort.Actually,he didn't really have such thing in mind.he only wanted to show him whatever he was doing wasn't easy.Yet,he remembered he hadn't really put up a fight and he had submitted to him very quickly,Therefore,he withdrew and stayed obedient.

Once he thought it was all good ,Antonio broke the kissand placed two fingers on his boyfriend's lips.

"Make sure they are sufficiently coated..."

Lovino gulped a bit and took a deep breath,taking the fingers into his mouth .He began sucking them and ran his tongue along them so skillfully and seductively,making Toni's cheeks burn up and his erection grow more.In a matter of seconds,Romano opened his mouth and Spain removed his fingers,leaving a trail of saliva fall out of the former's mouth.

Antonio untied the blindfold and removed it slowly,meeting with Lovino's priceful expression of being a hot mess,awaiting the moment to be taken.

"Spread your legs for me now,will you?"

That wasn't a question and Romano knew so because Spain had already half-spread them for him.Nonetheless,he spread them even wider,much to Antonio's satisfaction.The Spaniard slid a finger inside the tight wall,making circular movements and almost instantly he inserted another one.Lovino winced due to the intrusion but got used to it and seemed to be almost begging for more.Antonio pushed one more in and parted them.Lovino let out a soft,not so much audible,moan and without thinking much,he brought a hand to his mouth,biting his index finger softly.In the meantime,Spain took his lover's neglected member in his palm,stroking him for a bit.By each passing moment,Romano was harder with each stroke and thought he was ready to release.

"S...Spai-"

"So son,huh?"

The Spaniard let go of Romano's erection and towered over him,locking his angry,lustful eyes with the Italian's begging ones.Then,he asked:"And what makes you think that we can continue?"

"What?"Romano asked,a bit dazed but seemed to be hit by realisation and reality.

"The lesson is taught,my little Lovino.So I don't have anything else to do here.Your body was an excellent canvas for my work and I thank you for that.However,I have nothing else to desire for your body..."

Lovino's shook and disappointed.He wanted more...much more...and Antonio was promising,as well and he expected everything but right now he was obviously going to get up and pretend everything is casual.If one thing Antonio could do,is self-restrain.If Antonio could hold back,he would certainly.He had to find a way to make him stay and fulfill his wild fantasies.Until he continued:"Unless you have to say or do something to make me stay..."

Fortunately,Lovino had the perfect plan to ignite the passion within Spain in no time.

"No te detengas..."Lovino began speaking in Spanish with a dazed,sexy voice."Hazme gritar...y gemir tu nombre mientras soy tu sirviente.Reclamarme...mostrar a los demas a quienes pertenezco,ya que pido mas.Por favor,Antonio..."

Antonio put on his sexy smile.He liked it when Lovino was speaking Spanish in general but he was driving him crazy when in bed.He leaned closer to him, his lips only a breath away.

"Is that it?"

"Si..."

"Then make me believe it...Perhaps with a demonstration of yours."

Lovino allowed himself up and pushed him off of him and down to the mattress,hopping upon him.He pressed light kisses on Antonio's neck,biting the flesh in some places and making him throw his head a little backwards,allowing the Italian more space for satisfaction.After a quick assumption that what he was doing was enough,Lovino withdrew himself and sat just above Antonio's throbbing length,rubbing it with his hips gently and seductively.

"When you move on to it,you will not receive any help.So it's up to you to make me stay..."Antonio said,bringing his hands behind his head,staring at the other.

Romano took the length in his palm,lifted his hips and centered the tip of his erection to the his entrance.He slid down,his breathing becoming hasty and laboured as he took it all the way inside.He stayed there,in that position,for a while getting used to both length and width of the erection that was inside him.No matter how many times they had sex,Lovino never got accustomed to Antonio's massive length.He began moving,making his hips go up and down and letting his moans escape from his vocal cords,failing to choke them.Spain placed his palms on his rider's hips,making him go down on him with a steady pace.

"Go faster..."

Lovino obeyed and increased the speed,resulting in more moans to come out.He could hear Antonio's light moans too,however,so he pushed any weird pain away and applied his command to practice.The more the speed was increasing,the more audible Spain's moans and groans were.As their bodies were colliding,he raised himself up,supporting him on his elbow and with the free hand of his,he grabbed a lock of Romano's hair.Then,he thurst inside,finding with the very first try Lovino's prostate.The latter winced in pleasure,biting his lip.

Spain saw a hint of pleasure in the Italian's face and that made him thought he was lucky.Nonetheless,he wanted to be sure that that was the case and as a result,he forced his member in once more.Romano's grip on his sides got stronger and tilted his head back,as far as he was allowed,since Spain was pulling his hair,his teeth never leaving the flesh of his lips.

"S.Spain..."

"What is it,Lovi?"Antonio asked,slowing down ,much to Lovi's dismay

"Keep...hitting..."

"What was that?Has Boss found your sweet spot?"he grinned.

"Shut up,ba-ahwhh"

Lovino felt his thighs vibrate when Antonio thurst inside without warning,throwing his head and shutting his eyes tight.He was soon laying on his back,his hands were brought and pinned down to the mattress,merely above his head by Antonio's left arm.Spain ran a gentle finger across his neck,causing the Italian to shiver slightly.His hand travelled up to his hair and specifically the curl on his right side.He fiddled his index finger with the curl,making Lovino let soft and hot noises slip from his mouth,not really capable of keeping quiet.

"Stop...teasing..."

"But Lovi,your expressions are something to be treasured,my little tomato."

"Shut up already!"he commented,turning his gaze away from the Spaniard.

"Mhf...You keep forgetting that your whatever attitude won't affect so easily.Nonetheless,we are in the middle of something,aren't we?"

"Molto bene,dipshit!Now get it over with it!"

"Impatient as always,Lovi...Well,now I must fulfill your naughty pleasures."

Antonio stationed his hand right upon Lovino's hip and,after ascertaining that his grip oh the latter's hands was not weak began thrusting his way.The thurst were painfully slow.Spain was withdrawing from Romano with the worst slow pace the Italian could ever imagine and before he knew it,Spain was going in abruptly.Therefore,this hurt and had Romano's thighs tremble everytime their bodies were clapping together.However,Antonio was hitting his prostate every single time,driving him into ecstasy.Lovino did his best to control himself,yet,he wasn't even close to it.The older knew just the spots he would hit and felt that his moans were almost forced out and him biting his lips wasn't helping.

"Aahh...mmhh"

Another moan.Just like the others.They never stopped actually and he felt good,but he wanted more...

"Harder..."

Spain complied happily with this order,accelarating the speed and his hits become stronger.The Italian moaned even louder.He could feel every part of his body shaking and trembling,as he was so dazed from all thais that he felt dizzy,but the feeling and sensation were perfect.He would feel even good when the time comes and he knew it wouldn't last that long.Antonio a dazed as well.He loved everything about his lover.How Lovino's moans were like music to his ears.How Lovino's eyes were looking at him when they weren't shut.How Lovino's expressions when he moaned or held back were a piece of art to him.How Lovino's body was underneath him,sweating and colliding with his own.

His hickeys and bite marks decorating Romano's body as it was shivering ,trembling and asking for more...Antonio was crazy,if not mad,for the Italian.His lust was at its peak and even though this moment's speed was fast,he desired to savour each second of his Lovino.

Spain released his grip from the Italian and bent forward,his free now hand grasping the wooden head of his bed quite strongly.He aimed for his boyfriend's jaw line and travelled down to his neck and collarbone one last time before they came to an end,both feeling strange in their abdomens.

Lovino,once his hands weren't bounded together,reached for his lover's long hair and dag his fingers and maybe nails to the latter's back,leaving long red paths and scratches staining his back from various angles.The only noises that filled the air around them were soft groans and loud moans here and there...Nevertheless,should someone think about it,it was only logical.Both were so deep into their ecstasy to care about words.

"Anton-"

"I'm close..."

The feeling in their stomachs became stronger and so did the thurst,the grips,the moans.Everything was stronger when their lust was still ignited and refusing any other feeling to steal its rightful olace in this state.

Then,that was it.Both of them had reached their peak as they simutaeniously released while moaning each other's name.They were breathing heavily,trying to calm down and let their lust fade away.Spain thurst a bit more to ride them off of their ecstasy ,this time gently.When he thought it was okay,he pulled out slowly and a small porpotion of semen began dripping to Lovino's thighs.

The Spaniard moved away from the Italian and collapsed upon the mattress,his face buried in the pillows.They panted for a couple of minutes,their eyes closed before one of them took the initiative to talk.

"That was...amazing,Lovi."

"Yeah,so be grateful,bastard"

"Come on,Lovi.Don't be so harsh!"

Romano turned away,resting his arm upon his eyes,tilting his head a bit to the left.Spain extended his arm towards the Italian's head,brushing his bangs off of his face and started playing gently with it.Romano didn't shake his head or pushed his hand away from his hair,much to Spain's surprise.Therefore,he encouraged himself to continue.

"I haven't touch that curl in a quite long time..."Toni grinned.

"Not sure I'm following your stupid train of thought,jerk..."

"I mean that I haven't teased you in order to make you horny enough to long for me!"

The Italian hit his boyfriend in the chest with the back of his hand,causing him to wince in pain from the impact.

"Like you wouldn't,you bastard!To be honest,you and your nasty ass,forgetting about what you just said made this priod of time the best days of my life."

"Aww,come on.Don't be so mean..."Toni pouted,but that did not discourage him from closing the distance between them.

"Nope!Don't dare come closer!Get off of me,you jerk!"

The couple fake-fought for a while,as the fight consisted of Romano knocking Spain's hands away.Nevertheless,Antonio wasn't having it and he quickly locked his hands with Lovino's,pinned them down to the bed and brought his face _very_ close to the other's.They stayed like that,looking each other in silence before Antonio spoke:"On another thought,I noticed you haven't spoken Spanish in a while..."

"So what?Was or am I forbidden to do so?"

"No...of course not...However,you hate spaeking Spanish and the only time you use my language is when you want _something_..."

Lovino got the message of Antonio's saying and he moved his eyes away from him,feeling his cheeks gainning a hue of red.

"Maybe you were that desperate to have your fantasies run wild,si?!"

"Like HELL I was desperate!...I was getting what I wanted that's all."

"And why is that?"

"Because,you dingus,aren't allowed to change your mind in the middle of sex,that's why!When _you_ cause it, _you_ take full resposnibility,bastard!"

Spain chuckled a bit,not minding his death glare."Lo siento,mi corazon.I thought it would be nice to play hard to get."

"OH,fuck me already!you can't do shit!"Lovino commented.

"I think I just did!"

The Italian was taken by surprise and was left with his mouth slightly open.Did he just sass him?Was this really taking place right in front of his eyes?Nonetheless,it did not stop Romano from being a bitch.

"Did you just sass me?"

"Maybe.Maybe not.I'll let you decide."

Lovino didn't do anything _majestic_ to defend himself.on the contrary,he decided that handling the situation with superiority was the best he could do at a moment like this.He would act properly.Therefore,he started swearing in Italian and attacking the other.Antonio grinned and began counter-attacking,not giving a shit about his little tomato's cursing.Mostly because he could not actually understand many of them.But it didn't really matter either.As seconds turned into minutes,Antonio grew bored of his boyfriend's attitude.

"Lovi,can you stop pretending now?"

"The fuck you say?"

Finally,you talk in something other than angry Italian.Seriously,though,how many curses do you know in Italian?"

"My cursing vocabulary is one of the richest thing in this would.Grazie mile..."

"I know that very well but you need to stop now..."the Spaniard replied,getting a serous face.

"No way in hell I'll listen to some jerk like you,you dim-witted"

"Lovino,silenzia!"

"Make me!"

Without losing time,Antonio attacked Lovino's lips,taking the latter aback.The former almost immediately licked his lips,asking for permission to enter.Lovino granted him access and their tongues began to dance around each other for one more time. _"Dio,why does he know_ _exactly_ _what to do and when?It's fucking frustrating!"_ Romano thought to himself.

Spain deepened the kiss bit by bit,exploring and tasting every part of Romano's mouth as if he hadn't done that merely some time ago.Despite the above mentioned fact,the kiss felt different to a certain extent.Apart from some signs of wanting more,the kiss was not so passionate as gentle.And the aura of it,made the lovers calm and relaxed.A couple of seconds later,the kiss broke and they just looked at each other,not exactly sure whether there was something else to be said or not...

"As much as I would love to spend more time like this,I think we should,at least,get cleaned up"

"You're not wrong."Lovi commented.

"It would be a problem if we couldn't agree on this one."Toni joked.

"For your information,I can mentally prepared for a second round.Yet,you fucking me hard,is enough to make sure that I will be limping tomorrow...or in some minutes"Lovino replied.

"Did I hurt you?"Antonio asked,raising up and supporting his weight on his elbows.

"No.It was the usual.You know,when at first you feel pain but it's the so called pleasure after a while."

Lovino didn't really notice that he was blushing and the Spaniard tried to hold back his laughter.However,it was too apparent for the Italian to miss it.

"What's with that stupid face of yours,moron?Say it!"

"...You look like a tomato,like the new one I put up last week."

"You motherfucker...!"

Spain began laughing,not actually able to control himself,ignoring thee childish hits of his lover.Maybe it was because he was used to it for centuries.Maybe it was one of the many things that made his love for the Italian burning.The Spaniard moved forward to the younger in an effort to hug his boyfriend.And everything seemed okay.Until Romano got a strong hold of Spain and threw him off the bed,making Spain's face meet the floor.Then,he jumped off of the bed,picked up his shirt and panties,put them on hastily and headed to the door.

"Te amo,Lovi!"Antonio exclaimed.

Lovino did not answer.He merely banged the door on his way out.Nevertheless,the Italian didn't go away immediately.He leaned on the door with the back and stayed silent with his own thoughts.He took a deep breath and kindly whispered:"Ti amo...jerk"

**Author's Note:**

> ayo!my first smut everybody!Sorry not sorry!Hope you like it!
> 
> some translations  
> amigo=friend  
> corazon=heart  
> lo siento=I'm sorry  
> muchas gracias=many thanks  
> che palle=what a pain in the ass  
> puta=bitch  
> stupido=stupid  
> No te detengas.Hazme gritar y gemir tu nombre mientras soy tu sirviente.Reclamarme monstrar a los demas a quienes pertenezco,ya que pido mas.Por favor=Don't stop.Make me scream and moan your name while I'm your servant.Claim me,show the others to whom I belong as I ask for more.Please..(I had to look this up lol)  
> te/ti amo=I love you


End file.
